Chapter 31: Old Reunions
'Morning' After some r and r when they returned from Aquinus it was now time once again to reenter school to continue their training as well as their Education. The alarm started ringing as Tommy, who returned a hero after defeating Weivlar woke up groggy as if his wounds had still not healed. "Oh man..... it's times like this I wish school didn't exist at all." Tommy groaned cracking his neck and arms as he went into the bathroom to shower. As he was taking his shower out of nowhere Leina managed to sneak into his room as she then wanted to spook him, she went into his closet and waited. As he exited with his boxers on and his body dripping, Leina couldn't help but blush as this was the first time she had seen Tommy's body this way. As he put his pants on and started walking towards the closet she got scared and popped out knocking him on the floor with her sitting on his stomach. "You always hide in closets to spy on your partner's body?" Tommy asked looking at her while she blushed. "Sorry... just thought it might have been fun to prank you." Leina said getting off as she helped Tommy up. He sighed and cracked his neck that was stiff from the fall he took as Leina blushed and sat down on his bed waiting for him to finish dressing. "Is everything alright Leina?" Tommy asked putting his shirt on and tying his shoes on. "I don't know, it's just ever since we've been here i mean it's as if we've never gotten the chance to go on a real first date." Leina said blushing as Tommy finished and looked back. Smiling he sat down next to her giving her a reassuring hug. "Listen, today is Witango day so in good spirits why don't we go to earth and go out?" Tommy asked making her nervous in her own skin. "Are you sure Head-Master will allow it?" Leina asked with worry as she and Tommy stood up and looked at each other. "I really hope this night turns out great." Leina said blushing as Tommy looked at her. "It will be." Tommy replied with confidence as the two went in for a kiss but were interrupted by the sound of the bats entering the room. "Always something." Tommy said underneath his breath as he saw that the bat had a scroll in it's hand, he paid him a tip and took it out then started to read it. "Well what does it say?" Leina asked while she raided his fridge for a cold bottle of orange juice. "We need the others now." Tommy said storming off as Leina followed, After finding the others of their group they were now entering the Head-Master's office. Right at the desk of the Head-Master sat six stones glowing as they were attached to what seemed to be wristbands of different colors. "What are those?" Egor asked as they went closer and suddenly felt a connection towards them as if they were trying to communicate with them. Tommy procceded to move his hand closer but was blocked by the Head-Master. "Something tells me this isn't your normal 'oh it's fate that brought these here today' speech is it?" Domi asked as he looked at Head-Master Veo. "I'm sorry but this is something i have been keeping from you ever since we discovered you were The Six New Legendary beings." Veo said handing each of the different color gems to each individual. "So what exactly are these anyway?" Maxina asked putting on her's as it suddenly glowed, then as if by some force it projected what appeared to be six beasts with The Six Original Legendary Beings on top of them. Suddenly as the others put theirs on it finally hit them," These things hold the spirits of the ancient beasts." Tommy said as he looked at the Head-Master. "Yes, unfortunatly they weren't able to put the beast themselves into those gems so they were left to wonder it is unknown where they are at this moment." Ms.Liya said as she entered. "So why wait until now to give us this?" Tommy wondered as he looked at it more closely wondering how Griger managed to seal the spirit of his pet in a small gem stone. "We needed to be absolutly sure that you were definitetly the ones and not imposters." He said bluntly which got Tommy pissed. "For now it was better that you six should have them, who knows maybe you'll be able to find the bodies of the beasts." Lyia said as she sighed. After they recieved their wristbands they went out walking through the hallway trying to figure out what they could do. "So anyone got any ideas?" Leina asked. "Well i mean nobody has ever seen the beasts before and there's no recorded history about any sightings, for now we'll have to continue on and hopefully find them someday." Egor said as he went walking towards his class. The others agreed as they left for their classrooms leaving Tommy with his own thoughts, he decided not to do anything about it and headed for his new elemental training class. 'Classroom' As he entered the classroom it felt different for him as he hadn't been apart from any of his friends ever since he showed up to Shion Academy. After what seemed like hours Professor Twain who was now teaching two different classes entered and wrote his name on the board. "Alright then as the class indicates we will be exploring the wonders of each individual's natural power that collides with Jakin." Twain said as he started writing down different types of powers on the board, suddenly out of nowhere the spirit of Griger's pets emerged roaring out as if he was asking to find his body. "Any questions?...... Mr Aguilar?" Twain asked singling out Tommy. "Uh... well um... how exactly does someone find what kind of power is compatible with their Jakin?" Tommy said quickly trying to make it sound as if he was paying attention. "Hmm, well it depends on where the individual's heritage as well as his home realm is i suppose... Meaning that after i explain everything there is to know about this you will each be going home to find that compatible energy." He said smiling as everyone cheered. As the day went on Tommy was wondering how he could possibly find his Compatible energy on Earth, one of the most violent places ever, known to most humans. He sat down puzzled as how he would do this when he went back to his home, suddenly out of nowhere a bat showed up. "A message?" Twain said as he grabbed the scroll and started reading it. "Tommy, it seems that the Head-Master requires you immediatly." Twain said as Tommy got up with his stuff and grabbed the scroll. As he walked on by the other classrooms heading towards the Head-Master's chamber's all that was seen was his friends having fun in their classrooms with new friends. It made Tommy kind of sad since he didn't make other friends. Suddenly out of nowhere lightning appeared out of nowhere and striked down right in front of Tommy though he managed to block any backdraft from the energy. "Now introducing the two greatest people in the entire universe... Sei and Ten Kundo!!!!!!!!" They said as flashing lights appeared out of nowhere with the two twins grinning idioticly. "Don't you two have something better to do than bug me again?" Tommy said passing through as they followed him. "Oh come now just because we're twins..... Doesn't mean we're both buggers." Sei said with Ten speaking the end of his sentence. "Why so glum chum..... Jealous that your chick is now dealing with alot better cute looking guys." They said laughing as suddenly Tommy got mad and slammed them both to the wall. "Enough with finishing each other's sentences, it's irritating." He growled menacingly as the two nodded. Tommy let them down as he then continued his way towards the Head-Master's office, he knocked at the door then heard a small grunt allowing him to come in. "You wanted to see me Head-Master?" Tommy asked sitting down at the chair. "Indeed young Tommy, i was informed by your instructor about the power compatibility training and well i have suggestion but it will be up to you whether or not to accept." Head-Master Veo said standing up and looking out the window. "What do you mean a suggestion? I thought each Jakin warrior needed to unlock their where they originiated from?" He asked wondering how it would be even possible for him to unlock the power. "In the Human-World the entire earth is nothing but water and dirt along with a few locations most humans ever have explored. To top it all off not one other human has Jakin so there's no way your power could be achieved." Veo replied sighing. "So where else could i go?" Tommy wondered as Lyia suddenly entered with what appeared to be a Sync Gate Token,"Alright two Sync Tokens towards Tyranus is completed." She said as suddenly Tommy realized where he was going. "Are you serious???? I'm gonna be a guest on one of the most unheard of Realms ever?" Tommy asked while Lyia gave him the two tokens. "Don't worry about anything, my friend has agreed to give you housing at her home till your training is done hopefully nothing bad will happen." Lyia said chuckiling as Tommy didn't feel relieved when she said that. Tommy exited the office,"Do you truly believe that he can make it?" She asked as the Head-Master sighed looking out the windows. "Honestly i have no idea what he will find in that place but all the more reason for us to believe in him." Veo said sitting down in his chair. 'Tommy's Room' After lunch and his other classes Tommy was inside his room as he only packed his delicates due to him still wearing his Instinvine given to him from Professor Twain. "You think some shirts and pants aren't gonna be a problem?" Leina asked standing by the door. "As long as these Intervines hold together it won't really matter about the clothes." Tommy said sighing as he said down on his bed. "Penny for your thoughts?" Leina asked sitting down on his computer chair. "Depends on the one thought?" He asked looking at her. "What's with the packing?" She chuckled as Tommy knew that Leina would ask that. "Apperantly Head-Master Veo thought it best that I'd have better training around Tyranus instead of the Human-World." Tommy replied which made Leina suprised as she looked into his eyes and found out that it was true. "Are they serious?!! Why in heaven's name would the Head-Master send you somewhere so dangerous?!" Leina yelled as she growled sitting down on the chair. "It doesn't matter either way it's final so i might as well finish this packing so i can head out." Tommy said returning to his packing. Out of nowhere Leina grabbed his hand and looked at him worringly "Please don't go." She begged as Tommy hugged her. "It'll be okay.... hey i got an idea..." Tommy said as he finished packing and then grabbed some clothes,"Go to your room and get dressed." He asked as she looked at him confusingly. After a while she was in her nice dress clothing while she waited outside for Tommy as he was still changing. "Alright, you ready?" Tommy said opening the door as Leina saw him wearing a nice suit. She smiled realizing that this night would be their official date before they both had to leave each other. Next Chapter: Chapter_32:_Onward_To_Home